1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging devices having pixel array sections where pixel cells are arranged in rows and columns, signal processing called correlated double sampling (CDS) is performed. Specifically, a CDS pixel signal is generated as an output signal. The CDS pixel signal corresponds to a potential difference between two arbitrary different timings in a vertical signal line disposed corresponding to a pixel column. The potential difference is the difference between a reset potential at the time of a reset operation and a potential at the time of pixel signal output.
Japanese Patent No. 4116710 discloses an imaging device including a two-dimensional pixel array, a retaining unit that is disposed for each pixel column and retains an output of a noise suppression circuit, and an integration unit that integrates signals resulting from reading a signal from the retaining unit two or more time during a horizontal blanking period.